1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lifting and mounting devices and, more particularly, to a maneuverable device for raising, lifting and tilting a large commercial vehicle wheel into a position for ease of repair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common knowledge that, after a period of use, wheels and/or associated components of large commercial vehicles require maintenance and repair. Most commercial vehicles used for commercial trucking, transportation, and the like require large, bulky, and heavy wheels. Because of the size, weight and confined space in which a mechanic must work, handling of such wheels to maneuver into a convenient orientation is strenuous and could be dangerous to, or impose injury on, the mechanic.
Typically, when removing large vehicle wheels, a mechanic will properly jack up the vehicle and the selected wheel to be removed off the ground. The mechanic will thereafter slide a conventional wheel dolly under the wheel. Conventional wheel dollies typically carry a wheel cradle which can be vertically raised to engage and support the wheel during its removal. After the wheel has been removed from the vehicle, the dolly carrying the wheel may be rolled away to position the wheel for access to the components thereof by the mechanic.
Conventional wheel dollies are typically restricted to only vertical lifting capability to assist the mechanic in positioning the wheel or wheel components for repair. A dolly having only vertical lifting capability requires a mechanic, in many instances, to crouch or bend over to have access to the wheel components during repair and maintenance. This frequently requires the mechanic to then remain for long periods of time in a contorted stooped or bent position while working which contributes to fatigue and frequent injury stemming from exerting force from an anatomical awkward position. Therefore, it is desirable to have a wheel dolly including an additional feature to rearwardly tilt the wheel back into an inclined position to give improved accessibility to the wheel and its components while alleviating the necessity for a mechanic to work in contorted or uncomfortable positions.
Therefore, it is the object of the invention to provide a wheel dolly capable of lifting a wheel to support it during removal and thereafter tilting such wheel and its associated components in a rearward inclined position to provide better access and improved workability on such wheel.